dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Meta
From your studies you reproduce a small piece of the big gette star and plug yourself into it. With your production device, you are able to send out android copies of yourself that your mind is directly capable of controlling. Your meta powers will change the course of history! Meta (level 31): You are no longer able to physically leave your production device. Instead You create an android duplicate of yourself that functions as an android. This duplicate may use all powers from your paths, but can not use path features from any path androids can not take. Likewise, it possesses all of your feats, except those an android can not take. When your duplicate dies it Is reformed in 24 hours. So long as you are not destroyed, your android can not be permanently destroyed. Action points your androids spend are considered to use YOUR action points. Improved Design (level 35): At the beginning of each day, you may improve upon your android duplicates design with one of the following. +3 to a defense of your choice, + 3 to attack rolls with melee, +3 to attack rolls with Ki, +4 to saves, + 6 to a skill of your choice, Increase DR by 6, Increase PUB by 2, Duplicate army (level 39): At the beginning of a day, you may expend all action points you have, as well as all you'll get, to send out three duplicates of yourself instead of 1. Meta powers Level 31 At-will powers Core Smash At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p+strength damage. If the damage surpasses the targets Repulse defense, you deal half the damage to their armor. Meta Death laser At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 25 Target: one creature Attack: Discipline vs reactopm Hit: 4k+spirit damage. This power can not be reflected. Level 31 Encounter powers Metal Avalanche Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, two attacks Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 2p+strength damage. If both attacks hit, the target is dazed for two rounds. Finger Blitz Barrage Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 5k+spirit damage. If you strike a number of enemies equal to your discipline-tier, you regenerate half your shields. Level 34 Utility powers Nano Regeneration Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Standard Action Personal Effect: you may spend two healing surges, and restore all limb damage. This does NOT restore your shields. High gear Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance, your strength and speed are considered two higher than they actually are. This does not affect ability checks. While in stance, you have a + 2 move speed bonus. Level 36 Daily powers Nest Ice Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6k+spirit damage. For each struck target, you gain a power surge. if you have max power surges, you generate tier points for your shield instead. Miss: Half damage, and you regenerate tierx4 points of your shield Machine Rain Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Speed vs repulse Hit: 6p+ strength damage, and the enemy suffers additional damage equal to your speed. Miss: Try the attack again, if the second attempt fails, you may shift half your movement away from the enemy and regain tier x3 hit points. Level 40 Ultimate power Mecha nova Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 5 Target: one square within 30, All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k + wisdom damage, your shields are restored Miss: 4k + 30 damage, and you regain tier hit points for every missed opponent. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies